JURAME
by Lady Macabre Queen of Dreams
Summary: un suicidio, un poema y una reflexion, ¿que es lo que hara Roy?... Misma Historia, Nuevo Final por un Roy menos egoista n.n
1. Chapter 1

holiss!! pss es mi primer fic de aqui, tal ves lo hayan visto en otro foro, el poema es mi invención nwn

disclimer: fullmetal alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Arakawa (por que si fuera mio roy y riza se casarian!, y ed y al tendrian sus cuerpos)

ADVERTENCIAS: muere un personaje, posibles spoilers

ahora sin mas contratiempos!

---------------------------------------------------

**JURAME**

Eran cerca de las 3:00 A.m. había militares en la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo; había sido un suicidio, si aunque fuera difícil de creer un militar se había suicidado, la razón era desconocida para todos ya que al parecer el militar no tenia problema alguno o al menos eso es lo que creían. En la mano izquierda del cuerpo se encontraba una carta dirigida al ahora führer Roy mustang motivo por el cual lo llamaron con urgencia y le entregaron la siguiente carta.

Roy mustang:

Roy, lamento el haberte dejado, se que maes ya no esta con tigo para apoyarte en este día pero yo ya no podía seguir con esto, es decir, yo era tu subordinada y prometí seguirte en las buenas y en las malas, pero… acaso alguna ves te preguntaste el porque te seguía, no, te aseguro que hasta el día de hoy te lo preguntas, sabes?, me gustaría dejarte con la duda pero no, Roy mustang yo no soy así, y si tu no te enterabas de esto mi alma no descansaría en paz; Roy**, **teamo, siempre lo he hecho, desde el día en que llegaste a casa de mi padre pidiéndole que te dejara ser su aprendiz, si Roy yo siempre estuveenamoradade un chico que desobedeció las reglas de su maestro al convertirse en alquimista estatal ;al seguirte y convertirme en militar, yo prometí siempre serte leal para que pudieras cumplir tu meta: llegar a fuer, no por que fuera mi deber, si no poramor**, **pero hoy al recibir una invitación para tu boda no encontré motivos por los cuales seguir viva, pues tu ya eres fuer, tu cumpliste tu meta y yo con eso cumplímipromesa, pero sabes hoy al escribirte esta carta recordé que en la carta que te envíe cuando recién te uniste a la milicia te hice jurar algo, acaso lo recordaste al comprometerte con esa chica?, si lo hiciste entonces es porque tunosientesloqueyosentíantes de este terrible sufrimiento y si no lo hiciste es porque en verdad teolvidaste de aquel juramento; si lo has olvidado te lo recuerdo:

_Júrame algo, júrame algo_

_Que no te iras_

_De este lugar_

_Que te he de regalar_

_Júrame algo, júrame algo_

_Que ocuparas_

_Este huequito_

_Que en mi corazón hay_

_Júrame algo, júrame algo_

_Que me querrás_

_Hasta el fin del mundo_

_Júrame algo, júrame algo_

_Que me amaras_

_Hasta el último minuto._

Bien entonces mi alma ya puede irse al infierno porque se que allí es a donde debe ir después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para poder cumplir con mi promesa.

Te aseguro Roy que me hubiera gustado seguir en este mundo pero al hacerme la pregunta de ¿para que seguir viviendo? La única respuesta que pude haber encontrado se fue al comprobar que tu pronto te casaras, así que ese era mi destino sufrir al nacer y saber que mi madre murió al darme a luz, sufrir cuando mi padre murió por una enfermedad, y ahora al saber que mi abuelo ha muerto en el campo de batalla y que tu te casaras también sufro, creo que ya no hay motivos para seguir con mi existencia y lo único que me queda por decir es:

**ADIOS ROY Y MUCHAS FELICIDADES**

Porque al menos se que uno de los dos lograra ser realmente feliz.

Atte. Riza Hawkeye

Al leer esto Roy se sintió infinitamente culpable, se sintió responsable de que Riza Hawkeye su ahora general y amiga cometiera suicidio, sus negros ojos se llenaron de amargas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero aun así trataba de contenerlas porque unas palabras le demostraron que el debía seguir sin importar que le hubiese ocurrido a Riza _"ser realmente feliz" _ eso es lo que lo incitaba a continuar aun cuando sus dos mejores amigos ahora estaban muertos, pero el sentía remordimiento _"¿Cuánta gente mas morirá por su causa?; primero la rebelión de ishbal, después Hughes y ahora también ella la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado a quien mas confianza le tenia y a quien cuando era joven le juro amor"_.

El día del funeral de Riza parecía que llovería y así lo hizo, asistieron solo militares y la esposa de maes , pues como bien lo había dicho toda su familia había muerto y sus únicos amigos eran Glacier, Havoc, Farman, Fury, Breda y claro el, pero aun así su tumba se veía repleta de flores claro era la militar ejemplar, la impenetrable Hawkeye, la mejor francotiradora de todo amestirs, la persona mas confiable y discreta que el había conocido, no supo como ni porque pero aunque el detestara la lluvia se quedo allí contemplando la tumba de Riza Hawkeye la ultima Hawkeye, en ese momento supo que ir al cementerio se haría casi un habito pues ya no solo vería la tumba de maes, también vería la de Riza.

Cuando oscureció Roy opto por regresar a su casa, no sin antes dejar sobre la tumba de su amiga un ramo de flores blancas, su arma y una carta.

La carta de Roy decía lo siguiente:

Riza:

Seré sincero con tigo y admitiré que olvide aquel juramento que te hice cuando era joven, y te diré que lo lamento; lamento todo lo que he hecho, lamento las veces en que te hice enojar tanto por un cosa sin sentido porque hoy me he dado cuenta de que te quiero mas de lo que creí y lamento aun mas el que te hallas ido de aquí porque cometí un error; el error de comprometerme con otra que no eras tu por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que en verdad siento hacia ti, pero ahora ya es muy tarde y es por eso que intentare ser feliz por los dos, esto es una promesa, la promesa que si cumpliré y jamás la olvidare, ya lo veras Riza.

Atte. Roy

**Fin**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T-T es triste lo se! pero no fue mi culpa, fue de mis amigas, ellas me dieron la idea de que Riza muriera**

**acepto criticas, tomatazos, etc. **

**hasta la proxima**

M_onse_M_ustang_**  
**


	2. Jurame 2 Version

**JÚRAME**

La noche era oscura, cerca de las 3 am, había militares en la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo; había sido un suicidio, si aunque fuera difícil de creer un militar se había suicidado, la razón era desconocida para todos ya que al parecer el militar no tenia problema alguno o al menos eso es lo que creían. En la mano izquierda del cuerpo se encontraba una carta dirigida al ahora Fuher Roy mustang motivo por el cual lo llamaron con urgencia y le entregaron la siguiente carta.

_Roy mustang:_

_Roy, lamento el haberte dejado, se que Maes ya no esta con tigo para apoyarte en este día pero yo ya no podía seguir con esto, es decir, yo era tu subordinada y prometí seguirte en las buenas y en las malas, pero… acaso alguna ves te preguntaste el porque te seguía, no, te aseguro que hasta el día de hoy no te lo preguntas, sabes?, me gustaría dejarte con la duda pero no, Roy mustang yo no soy así, y si tu no te enterabas de esto mi alma no descansaría en paz; Roy, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, desde el día en que llegaste a casa de mi padre pidiéndole que te dejara ser su aprendiz, si Roy yo siempre estuve enamorada de un chico que desobedeció las reglas de su maestro al convertirse en militar ;al seguirte y convertirme también, yo prometí siempre serte leal para que pudieras cumplir tu meta: llegar a Fuher, no por que fuera mi deber, si no por amor, pero hoy al recibir una invitación para tu boda no encontré motivos por los cuales seguir viva, pues tu ya eres Fuher, tu cumpliste tu meta y yo con eso cumplí mi promesa, pero sabes hoy al escribirte esta carta recordé que en la carta que te envíe cuando recién te uniste a la milicia te hice jurar algo, acaso lo recordaste al comprometerte con esa chica?, si lo hiciste entonces es porque tu no sientes lo que yo sentí antes de este terrible sufrimiento y si no lo hiciste es porque en verdad te olvidaste de aquel juramento; si lo has olvidado te lo recuerdo:_

_Júrame algo, Que no te iras, De este lugar, Que te he de regalar, Júrame algo, Que ocuparas, Este huequito, Que en mi corazón hay, Júrame algo, Que me querrás, Hasta el fin del mundo, Júrame algo, Que me amaras, Hasta el último minuto._

_Bien entonces mi alma ya puede irse al infierno porque se que allí es a donde debe ir después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para poder cumplir con mi promesa._

_Te aseguro Roy que me hubiera gustado seguir en este mundo pero al hacerme la pregunta de ¿para que seguir viviendo? La única respuesta que pude haber encontrado se fue al comprobar que tu pronto te casaras, así que ese era mi destino sufrir al nacer y saber que mi madre murió al darme a luz, sufrir cuando mi padre murió por una enfermedad, y ahora al saber que mi abuelo ha muerto en el campo de batalla y que tu te casaras también sufro, creo que ya no hay motivos para seguir con mi existencia y lo único que me queda por decir es:_

_ADIOS ROY Y MUCHAS FELICIDADES_

_Porque al menos se que uno de los dos lograra ser realmente feliz._

_Atte. Riza Hawkeye_

Al leer esto Roy se sintió infinitamente culpable, se sintió responsable de que Riza Hawkeye su ahora general y amiga cometiera suicidio, sus negros ojos se llenaron de amargas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero aun así trataba de contenerlas porque unas palabras le demostraron que el debía seguir sin importar que le hubiese ocurrido a Riza "ser realmente feliz" eso es lo que lo incitaba a continuar aun cuando sus dos mejores amigos ahora estaban muertos, pero el sentía remordimiento "¿Cuánta gente mas morirá por su causa?; primero la rebelión de ishbal, después Hughes y ahora también ella la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado a quien mas confianza le tenia y a quien cuando era joven le juro amor".

El día del funeral de Riza parecía que llovería y así lo hizo, asistieron solo militares y la esposa de maes , pues como bien lo había dicho toda su familia había muerto y sus únicos amigos eran Glacier, Havoc, Farman, Fury, Breda y claro el, pero aun así su tumba se veía repleta de flores claro era la militar ejemplar, la impenetrable Hawkeye, la mejor francotiradora de todo amestirs, la persona mas confiable y discreta que el había conocido, no supo como ni porque pero aunque el detestara la lluvia se quedo allí contemplando la tumba de Riza Hawkeye la ultima Hawkeye, en ese momento supo que ir al cementerio se haría casi un habito pues ya no solo vería la tumba de maes, también vería la de Riza.

Cuando oscureció Roy opto por regresar a su casa, no sin antes dejar sobre la tumba de su amiga un ramo de flores blancas, su arma y una carta.

La carta de Roy decía lo siguiente:

Riza:

Seré sincero contigo y admitiré que olvide aquel juramento que te hice cuando era joven, y te diré que lo lamento; lamento todo lo que he hecho, lamento las veces en que te hice enojar tanto por un cosa sin sentido porque hoy me he dado cuenta de que te quiero mas de lo que creí y lamento aun mas el que te hallas ido de aquí porque cometí un error; el error de comprometerme con otra que no eras tu por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que en verdad siento hacia ti, pero ahora ya es muy tarde y es por eso que intentare ser feliz por los dos, esto es una promesa, la promesa que si cumpliré y jamás la olvidare, ya lo veras Riza.

Atte. Roy

Días después el Fuher dio a conocer que su compromiso se había roto, no era capaz de estar con otra mujer, sabiendo que esa fue la razón de perder a su verdadero amor…

**Fin**


End file.
